Doce Árboles
by Londony
Summary: ¿Qué tiene la Navidad de bueno? Nada, absolutamente nada. Menos, cuando ves que la decoración son 12 hermosos árboles, pero si Hogwarts tiene 1000 años ¡¿Han cortado 12000 árboles? ! 1er lugar reto "A la M...con el Espirítu Navideño" del foro WeirdSisters


_**Hola todas! Aquí está mi respuesta al reto, es una completa locura pero un verdadero honor el que inviertan tiempo leyendo. **_

_**La primera vez que hago algo así (las que me leen, saben que acostumbro un tipo de humor diferente) y espero que no me tiren muchos tomates!**_

_**Importante: Palabras requeridas en negrita y cursiva.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Colombiana, 19 años, intento de ingeniera...¡Adivinaron! No soy J.K.! Entonces nada me pertenece...  
**_

* * *

**DOCE ÁRBOLES**

Estoy a punto de mandar una carta al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, voy a exigir que las lechuzas sean incluidas en el Listado Oficial de Animales de Malagüero, esos bichos lo único que traen son malas noticias…pero ¿Cómo mando la carta? Demonios, tengo que decirle a Harry que me preste a Hedwig. Rayos, esa lechuza es muy inteligente, dudo que quiera llevar una carta en contra de los de su especie. Pero no sabe leer, luego no hay problema… ¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Ya estoy divagando en estupideces. Será mejor que me tranquilice, vamos, respira profundo, así, una vez más. Así está mejor.

-¡Hermione! ¡Baja que ya vamos al Gran Salón a desayunar!-Claro Ronald, voy a hacerte caso sólo para que te calles, es una verdadera pena que tu voz sí pase la barrera mágica del cuarto de las chicas. Calma. Hay que sonreírle a la vida, mejor voy a la sala común y acompaño a los chicos a desayunar, hay que tener fe en que mi día puede mejorar.

Eso es demasiado pedir. No va a mejorar, es más, científicamente las cosas siempre están destinadas al desorden, al caos universal. La entropía maneja mi vida. No soporto las caras acarameladas de Harry y Ron, las hormonas los mantienen felices, más en esta época del año. Ginny sé que eres mi amiga, pero desearía que un rayo te partiera a la mitad y desaparecieras del planeta junto con Lavender para no ver otra vez esas sonrisas bobaliconas en los rostros de mis amigos.

¿Celosa? ¿Yo? No, para nada. De hecho me da completamente igual que haya una salida a Hogsmeade el día de la víspera de navidad y aun mas que Harry y Ron se vayan al nido de parejas enamoradas y me abandonen para ir a intercambiar fluidos con sus respectivas novias mientras yo me quedo leyendo un libro en la biblioteca con la cálida compañía de Madame Pince. De hecho, para mí ese es el mejor plan para una tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre, leer sola y aburrida cuando en primer lugar ni siquiera debía estar estas vacaciones en Hogwarts. Ya Harry notó mi mirada de furia, eso es un avance, creía que últimamente sólo podía ver cosas que tuviesen el cabello rojo.

Suspiro y me pido calma. Al menos el Gran Salón está bastante cálido, eso hace un poco más tolerable ver la casi nula presencia de estudiantes en las mesas. Sí, porque lo normal es que pases las fiestas con tus padres, en tu casa y no en el colegio…

-Hermione, ¿Qué dicen tus padres en la carta que te mandaron ayer? ¿Cómo van sus vacaciones?-¡Vaya, Harry! Pensé que quien tenía el don natural de hacerme sentir mal era Ron, pero bienvenido al club. Sí, esa es la principal razón por la que acabo de iniciar una cruzada en contra de las lechuzas y todos sus mensajes demoniacos que logran amargar mi vida. Trató de ocultar mi rabia con una sonrisa chueca que al parecer logró asustar a mi par de amigos gryffindors, eso de que la valentía es nuestra característica principal es bastante relativo.

-¡Bien!-La voz me salió un poco chillona, debo trabajar en eso de ocultar mejor mis sentimientos. Tal vez deba tomar unas cuantas clases en Slytherin, supongo que allí es una materia adicional-Están perfectamente bien en el Caribe disfrutando de su segunda luna de miel, tú sabes, recordando esos tiempos en los que no tenían una hija a la cual acompañar en esta época que…

Ron acaba de poner los ojos en blanco, la más clara señal de que no me comprenden en lo absoluto, así que mejor me callo. Otra sonrisa macabra, sí, me encanta ver como tiemblan ante mi furia ¡Merlín! ¡¿Cuándo me vine a hacer amiga de este par de _**imbéciles**_?! Claro, cuando me salvaron de aquel troll apestoso ¡Cielos! Ya había olvidado que me habían salvado la vida, pero las veces que nos hemos salvado la vida unos a otros es bastante proporcional…Un momento, yo estaba en ese baño por su culpa en primer lugar. Definitivamente me faltaba astucia a los doce años.

La comida huele delicioso, los chicos emocionados por sus citas y yo con mi mueca torcida en lugar de sonrisa y un libro en mis manos. Quiero salir de una vez del Gran Salón: los doce árboles de navidad no deberían estar aquí, estoy en contra de esa tradición pues si un árbol es un pulmón para el mundo, en Hogwarts contribuimos con doce pulmones menos cada año y si el colegio tiene mil años… ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡En este colegio ha ocurrido el mayor arboricidio del mundo! ¡Doce mil árboles!

Me quedo petrificada ante tamaño pensamiento, mi cara de terror ha alertado a mis amigos a niveles insospechados: Harry ha dejado de mirar a Ginny y Ron ha parado de comer. En el fondo sé que me quieren.

-¿Estás…estás bien, Hermione?-Ron, en un acto ejemplar, se ha armado de valor para hacer esa pregunta. Pude relajarme un poco desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad y una sonrisa medio normal se asomó en mis labios lo que hizo que mis amigos suspiraran aliviados.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore. No se pueden seguir talando árboles de navidad todos los años.-Nuevamente he logrado que me miren como si estuviese desquiciada, es normal, no poseen mi capacidad de discernimiento…creo que ni siquiera saben lo que significa discernir. Paciencia, mejor sigo comiendo. Los profesores al parecer están felices por las fechas, hasta Snape hizo una mueca que parece una sonrisa ¡Merlín! Y le está sonriendo a Trelawney…Genial, he logrado que se me revuelva el estómago ¿Qué tiene la navidad que hace que todo el mundo parezca idiota con una perenne sonrisa en la boca?

Estoy siendo muy dura, lo más probable es que todas mis navidades pasadas yo haya tenido la misma sonrisa de tonta, pero es que en mis navidades pasadas yo estaba feliz; pero ¿Qué motivo puedo tener para estar feliz si me abandonaron mis padres para irse a disfrutar de las mieles de su amor? ¡Oh, qué asco! No debo pensar en esas cosas si quiero conservar mi salud mental, pero no me ayuda en nada las miradas sugerentes de las dos parejas que comparten su desayuno conmigo ¿Hay moteles en Hogsmeade? Porque si ese es el caso no dudo que ya hay dos cuartos reservados, pero si paso mi vista rápidamente por el Gran Salón veo que de las pocas parejas que están alrededor andan en el mismo plan ¿Se supone que debo sentirme peor ahora cuando descubro que seré la única alma desolada en quedarse en este castillo mientras todos hacen y deshacen en el pueblo?

Arcadas. Debo hacer que mis pensamientos dejen de volar de esa manera, la próxima vez puede que me vomite sobre el desayuno de Harry. Bueno, al menos así dejaría de tocar la pierna de Ginny por debajo de la mesa… ¡Harry! Un acceso de tos que no puedo controlar en lo absoluto, se apodera de mí mientras los ocupantes de la mesa me miran extrañados. Este desayuno navideño ha logrado ser bastante perturbador, mejor pienso en otras cosas.

La decoración, además de lo anti ecológica que resulta por aquello de los doce árboles, es una contrariedad absoluta. Hay adornos rojos y verdes entrelazándose por todo el lugar, guirnaldas verdes, flores rojas, luces verdes, manzanas rojas… No sé que piensen los demás, y tal vez antes de entrar a Hogwarts podría estar de acuerdo, pero ahora, tras casi seis años de convivencia en esta escuela puedo decir con certeza que el rojo y el verde no combinan en lo absoluto. No, son dos colores que representan cosas totalmente opuestas: Gryffindor y Slytherin, valentía y cobardía, McGonagall y Snape, auror y mortífago, yo y ¡Aghh, Malfoy!

Sí, el pedante, orgulloso, engreído, egoísta y hurón saltarín Malfoy, acaba de hacer su entrada al comedor mientras espectadoras femeninas suspiran como si hubiese entrado un príncipe azul o algo así. Arcadas nuevamente, pero ahora llevo la mano a mi boca mientras todos me siguen mirando extrañados. Me va a terminar dando una indigestión a este paso, alejo mi vista de nuestro archi enemigo declarado y la sitúo en nuestro querido director, su impresionante parecido con Santa alcanza a sorprenderme, sobretodo ahora con esa túnica roja. Creo que lo hace a propósito, pero el bonachón abuelo de la tradición muggle no creo que sea muy conocido entre los magos, sin embargo eso le da un aire aun más pintoresco al lugar. Debo recordar hablar con él para decirle lo de los árboles, por ahora me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la biblioteca después de despedirme de mis amigos.

Voy a recapitular eventos de este desastroso desayuno mientras hago mi discreta retirada. La decoración: un desastre en ciernes, anti ecológica, perturbadora y contradictoria, con un Santa Claus sentado entre brujos junto a Salazar y Godric entrelazándose en cada rincón rodeados de doce pulmones del planeta disecados; la compañía: un conjunto de cuatro adolescentes en plan de una mala imitación de telenovela muggle latinoamericana; la carta de mis padres: una desilusión total y completa que logró sacarme aun más de mis casillas, pervertir mi mente y llenarla de cosas asquerosas que los padres nunca hicieron, hacen o harán, porque la cigüeña nos trajo a todos de París. Sí, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

He llegado, el Templo del Saber se encuentra al final del pasillo, sólo unos cuantos metros más allá, ya estoy frente a la reja cerrada… ¡¿Reja cerrada?! "_Cerrado por __**Nochebuena**__"_ eso dice un letrero ¡¿Qué clase de razón es la Nochebuena?! ¡¿Cómo cierran la biblioteca, _mi_ biblioteca, porque todos se van a reunir en la noche a comer pavo y darse regalos?! ¡¿Es que los pavos son alérgicos a los libros?! ¡¿Es que van a usar las páginas de los libros para envolver regalos?!

No puedo evitar caminar derrotada hacia mi sala común, será sumirme en mis pensamientos entre los pocos niños de primero y segundo que se quedaron en navidad. Claro, ya recuerdo que ningún niño pequeño se quedó para las fiestas, porque como es normal se fueron con sus padres…Mejor me detengo, no quiero otra crisis. Miro por las ventanas mientras subo escaleras y escaleras y escaleras, un paisaje hermoso ciertamente, la nieve cubre pulcramente colinas lejanas y todos los exteriores del castillo; como una sábana blanca, como azúcar pulverizada sobre un pastel…Eso es lo único lindo de la navidad, la nieve, pero sería aun más linda viéndola a través de los cristales de la ventana de mi casa calientita, o en una postal asoleándome en una playa en el Caribe…

Eso me gusta y mientras fantaseo con un sol caliente y dorado a finales de diciembre, algo alto y sólido se interpone en mi camino. Sólo eso me faltaba, saber que en mi querido colegio también se levantan muros de la nada, subo mi cabeza lentamente: quien está frente a mí no es otro que el resultado de cuando tomaron toda la arrogancia del planeta, la mezclaron con una sobredosis de ego, añadieron gran cantidad de veneno, cocinaron a fuego medio incorporando exceso de confianza y le pusieron una pizca de estupidez (aunque se les fue la mano), para terminar sacaron el cerebro, licuaron y envasaron en un molde de ser-parcialmente-humano, o lo que es igual, Malfoy.

-Quítate de mi camino.- Buenos días a ti también. No sé porque siempre espero que las personas digan o hagan cosas que nunca van a hacer: Ron nunca tendrá buenos modales en la mesa y Harry jamás hará una predicción correcta…-¿No me escuchaste? ¿O es que ese desastre que llamas cabello también te tapa las orejas?

-Malfoy, ese problema se soluciona con una coleta…En cambio el exceso de aire en tu cabeza es algo con lo que naciste y con lo que tendrás que lidiar por siempre.-Sí y desgraciadamente morirás así. Una verdadera pena que un lindo rostro se desperdicie de esa manera. Un momento. Creo que he pensado algo extraño, creo que mencioné que había algo lindo relacionado con Malfoy. No, debo estar equivocada, abrazo mi libro y me dispongo a seguir mi camino en paz.

-Vete a la mierda, Granger.-Para ser completamente honesta, me iría a cualquier parte con tal de escapar de tanta aberración navideña; pero debido a que quien me hace la propuesta no es la persona más indicada y el lugar no es nada atractivo, prefiero voltear mientras camino y gritar a una figura rubia que cada vez se hace más pequeña.

-¡Vente conmigo, Malfoy!

Me pregunto seriamente si debo estar enojada. Tal vez aquel Slytherin esté perdiendo su toque, pero de repente me siento un poco más relajada, sonrío abiertamente mientras llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, nada mejor para subir los ánimos que una saludable discusión con Malfoy.

-_Beso bajo el muérdago_.-me distraigo en asuntos más relevantes, por ejemplo: ¿En qué clase de cosas estaba pensando cuando dejé que colocaran esa contraseña? Lo decidió Ron, por supuesto, después de un acalorado encuentro con Lav-Lav. Y yo no me opuse por alguna misteriosa razón ¿Estaría borracha, tal vez? ¿Drogada por la inhalación de vapores en clase de Pociones? ¿Quizás bajo el maleficio Imperius? Cada una tan posible como la anterior, pero lo único que sabía en ese momento es que después de provocar risas entre los retratos que estaban alrededor, la Señora Gorda se dignó a dejarme pasar por el agujero. Llegar a la sala común: toda una odisea.

Cálido y navideño. Ese era el ambiente que se respiraba en la desierta sala, pero supongo que se pudo notar ese detalle fácilmente: _Desierta_, sólo para mí, silencio, nada de barullo innecesario o parejas empalagosas. Pero creo que ya había mencionado algo sobre la entropía antes, el desorden es el fin último de las cosas, así que bastó echarme en un mullido sofá escarlata en _mi_ _solitaria _sala común para que hicieran su triunfal aparición mi mejor amigo con mi mejor amiga tragándose sus respectivas bocas como si esa fuera una condición para seguir existiendo.

Abro mi libro y trato de ignorarlos, tal cual ellos me ignoran a mí. Sin embargo no puedo leer, ciertos sonidos perturbadores llenan levemente el lugar.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Increíble que aun no noten mi presencia, apartó mi cabeza de tras del libro, un suave carraspeo será suficiente. No, no lo fue. Trató de seguir y de conservar la calma: eso es amor y el amor salvará al mundo. Paciencia.

Cinco

Seis

Siete

Escuché alguna vez que contar hasta diez era una buena técnica para tratar de calmarse, en cuanto a eso, hoy hice un descubrimiento bastante productivo.

Ocho

Nueve

Diez

Eso no sirve de nada

-¡¡ ¿Se puede saber por qué razón no suben a la habitación y dejan a los demás mortales llevar una vida pacífica?!!

-¡¡Hermione!!-gritaron en coro, bastante sincronizados; pero era lo mínimo a juzgar por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en mis labios, tiemblen otra vez. El pobre Harry no sabe en dónde meterse mientras trata de distraerse y distraerme limpiando sus gafas con su bufanda, mientras que Ginny me mira como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Oh no. Esa mirada no, Ginevra. La próxima vez busquen un lugar más privado y…

Entiendo, entiendo. Me largo, no sin antes soltar un bufido desesperada, sólo me falta toparme con Ron y Lavender enrollados como serpientes para completar una mañana maravillosa. Pero soy precavida y bastante recursiva, hay un salón desocupado cerca, no puedo tener tan mala suerte como para toparme con alguien por ahí también ¿Cierto? No tomé la decisión equivocada y aunque lo que leí fue más bien poco, miro complacida de pie junto a la ventana como todos parten a Hogsmeade a disfrutar esta víspera. Ahora sólo estamos Hogwarts, mi libro y yo, al fin paz y tranquilidad sin ninguna cursilería decembrina ni ninguna mención al dichoso Espíritu Navideño.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Que vida más depresiva, quiero estar con mis amigos, no quiero estar sola en navidad. No importa si tengo que presenciar la concepción de mis futuros ahijados, quiero alejarme del castillo, sus adornos, sus muérdagos y de los doce árboles del Gran Salón. Tal vez si corro pueda alcanzarlos.

Murphy.

Hombre sabio.

¿Qué es lo único seguro que puede pasar cuando las cosas están mal?

Exacto.

Pueden ponerse peor.

-¡Por Merlín!-grito adolorida tratando de abrir los ojos mientras tendida en el piso intento quitarme un saco gigante de papas de encima. Sin embargo, este es el momento ideal para preguntarme cómo es que me cayó encima un saco de papas en medio del pasillo; claro, ahora recuerdo, el saco de papas no me cayó encima, me tropecé con él; qué pena con el señor Saco de Papas, debo tener más cuidado mientras corro por los pasillos, soy una completa tonta, no me fijo por donde voy, espero no haberlo lastimado, arruinaría el puré de la cena. Creo que me golpeé la cabeza, esa es una buena explicación a mis pensamientos-Lo siento, Señor Saco de Papas…

-¡¿A quién demonios crees que le dijiste saco de papas?!-¿En serio dije eso en voz alta? Parece que cada vez controlo menos estos monólogos desquiciados, termino de abrir los ojos para dejar que una completa expresión de horror ilumine mi cara ¿Qué hice? ¡Merlín! ¡Dios! ¡Buda! ¡Alá! ¡Zeus! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué estoy tirada en el piso en la situación más incómoda de este planeta? ¿Por qué acabo de descubrir que he vuelto a tropezarme nada más y nada menos que con el Hurón Botador? ¿Por qué está encima de mí y no tiene intenciones de levantarse? ¡¡Un momento!!

-¡¡Quítate de encima, Malfoy!!-gritar no es una decisión inteligente, sobretodo cuando se sabe de antemano que el castillo está por completo desierto y que no habrá nadie que escuche los alaridos que estoy dando en este momento-¡¡QUÍTATE!!

-¡¿Acaso crees que quiero quedarme aquí?! ¡Ni en tus más dulces sueños sabelotodo! Sin embargo, en vez de tratar de dejarme sordo, deberías tratar de disfrutar el máximo acercamiento que llegarás a tener conmigo en tu vida, Granger. Puedes tomarlo como tu regalo anticipado de navidad.

-¡¡Navidad y **una mierda**, Malfoy!!-grito descontrolada, para después darme cuenta del garrafal error que cometí al darle gusto al mayor presumido egocéntrico del planeta. Se aparta lentamente, sin borrar una mueca de asco de su cara, se sienta a mi lado en el suelo, al parecer bastante adolorido también, y me mira con desprecio. Todo con movimientos elegantes y calculados como si hubiese un público invisible dispuesto a aplaudir por su impecable actuación… ¡Ay, Merlín! ¡¿Son aplausos lo que escucho?! ¡Me estoy volviendo completamente loca! Me alejo bastante de él, tanto como puedo arrastrándome en el piso, mientras sobo mis brazos suavemente.

De improvisto su semblante se relaja, demasiado para mi gusto. Alza una ceja y esboza una sonrisa irónica. Nada bueno viene, lo sé. Ese gesto lo dice todo, es demasiado Slytherin. ¿También darán clases de cómo fingir asombro y soltar comentarios sarcásticos? Me gustaría asistir a unas cuantas.

-¿Por qué te expresas de esa forma de la época más linda del año, Granger?-suelta de pronto arrastrando cada sílaba e impregnándola con la más dolorosa ironía-¿Qué tienes en contra de la navidad? ¿No te gusta dar besos bajo el muérdago? ¿O acaso todos salen corriendo al verte cerca de uno?-aprieto puños y dientes, calma, sólo trata de provocarme. Es sólo Malfoy, es un asunto sin importancia-¿Te da muy duro la soledad para estas fechas? Natural, pero no culpo a quienes huyen de ti. Deben planear todo el año como hacerte a un lado este día.

Suficiente.

Sé que se merece mínimo un _Cruciatus_ pero ¿Una vida en Azkabán cortesía de Malfoy? No, gracias. Me levanto como puedo del suelo, recojo mi libro despacio y trato de retirarme en silencio. No es pasividad, es un intento desesperado de mi parte para evitar manchar el suelo de la escuela con su sangre limpia, esa de la que está tan orgulloso. Suspiro y trato de contar hasta diez otra vez. Aunque sé que no sirve de nada.

-¡Púdrete, Malfoy!-ese par de palabras se escaparon de mi boca mientras me alejo pensando a qué lugar puedo ir ahora. Se supone que no deben importarme las palabras del hurón botador, pero tal vez tiene un poco de razón…Mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas sin importancia, mejor aparto de mi brazo la mano que me sostiene para que no me aleje ¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!

Creo que estoy mal de la vista. Sí, definitivamente. Pues ¿De qué otra forma puedo estar mirando a Malfoy agarrándome del brazo? Entonces también debo revisar como anda mi sensibilidad porque puedo jurar que siento que alguien me está tocando. No, debo estar completamente loca, he estado aspirando demasiado olor a pino, chocolate caliente, galletas recién horneadas y pavo; tanto espíritu navideño flotando en el aire ha logrado desquiciarme. Observo horrorizada la mano de Malfoy sobre mi brazo y, para mi gran alivio, veo como me suelta aterrado y una mueca de disgusto surca su cara. Sonrío al observar que las cosas han vuelto a su orden natural.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó de repente haciendo que casi me vaya para atrás ¿La navidad también ha afectado a Malfoy? Me entran unas ganas irrefrenables de zarandearlo por los hombros y pedirle que regrese a la normalidad, odio admitirlo pero se volvió en mi polo a tierra en los últimos días. Merlín, escucha esas palabras bien porque jamás las voy a repetir-¿Sólo "Púdrete"?-chasqueó la lengua dejando notar su decepción y me asombro aun más si es que es posible-Estás perdiendo tu toque… Es divertido discutir contigo, pero si empiezas a copiar los insultos de la comadreja, todo puede comenzar a tornarse aburrido.

Ironía. Eso era lo que tenía cada una de sus palabras. Ahí estaba el Malfoy de siempre, insultándome como siempre. Me faltó poco para brincar de emoción, por lo cual descubrí que las cosas se están poniendo extrañas ¿Es normal alegrarte por tener a alguien siempre dispuesto a discutir contigo? Creo que no, pero no me importa.

-¿Acaso pretendes que gaste mi preciosa saliva insultándote, Malfoy? Estás muy equivocado si crees que eres tan importante.-eso se siente tan bien, nunca había entendido cuánto me gusta discutir con Malfoy. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al Gran Salón, completamente satisfecha dejando atrás al Slytherin prepotente con media sonrisa en la boca.

Un _**inesperado**_ sentimiento de alegría llena mi pecho mientras mis pies se dirigen solos hacia el vestíbulo. Hoy ha sido un día provechoso en un amplio sentido, acabo de descubrir que también soy masoquista, eso era lo que le faltaba a estas navidades. Pero lo que mis ojos me muestran cuando me detengo de sopetón frente a las puertas del comedor me deja de una pieza.

-¿Ahora me sigues, Granger?-palabras arrastradas, ceja enarcada y mirada burlona, esa está fácil: Malfoy, otra vez. Al parecer su humor también ha mejorado bastante después de nuestra pelea, pero no puedo culparlo, yo también me siento más ligera. Granger, no repitas eso otra vez, el hecho de que sean el único par de almas solitarias en este castillo no quiere decir que…Un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-adoro el sarcasmo, sobretodo cuando logra tensar de esa manera la mandíbula de quien lo recibe, a pesar que lo intento no logro evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios. Mi tarde ha mejorado de una forma inimaginable-¿No se supone que deberías estar en Hogsmeade con una de tus chicas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-fue ácido, pero se me necesita mucho más para asustarme, Malfoy. Ahora yo tengo el control, ahora puedo seguirte dentro del Gran Salón y…-No sabía que estabas así de loca por mí ¿Muy celosa, Granger?

Me controlo para no partir a la mitad el libro que tenía entre mis manos, mejor abandono antes de que esta guerra tome un camino que no quiero seguir. Respiro profundo, me giro, camino hasta la completamente desolada mesa de Gryffindor y… ¡¿Por qué ahora no puedo terminar con tranquilidad mis pensamientos?! Una mano invisible me hala hasta que mi cabeza se da de lleno con el pecho de Malfoy. Creo que estoy completamente equivocada, mi mente me está jugando una mala broma. Mejor me río.

Je, Je, Je.

O no. Mejor:

Jo, Jo, Jo.

Para ir más acorde a estas fechas.

Creo que dije que mi cabeza está apoyada en el cuerpo de Malfoy, imposible. Alzo la vista, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, puede que mi casi siempre infalible mente haya fallado esta vez. Un grito estridente sale de mi garganta antes de que pueda evitarlo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si mis labios casi rozan los del hurón que me mira por completo asustado?

Algo anda mal, pero no es necesario detenernos a pensar mucho porque salimos corriendo despavoridos en direcciones opuestas hacia nuestras respectivas mesas. ¡Oh! La vida se ensaña en mi contra ¿Ya había dicho eso antes? ¿No? Bueno: ¡¡La vida se ensaña en mi contra!! ¿Por qué? Porque antes de siquiera proponérnoslo volamos por los aires hasta golpear nuestras espaldas una contra otra.

¡Merlín! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Y una muy pesada! Me levanto lentamente, cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y sonrío. Hay que sonreírle a la vida, es imposible que yo este frente a Malfoy en este momento. Abro los ojos y encuentro lo que debía estar ahí: el rostro contrariado de Malfoy mirándome con furia y… ¡¡NO!!

Su brazo se levanta y su dedo señala algo justo encima de nuestras cabezas. Levantó la vista lentamente y mis ojos se quedan fijos mientras un tic nervioso aparece sobre uno de ellos. Este es el momento perfecto para soltar una carcajada o para tirarme a llorar.

Muérdago.

Flotando ligeramente sobre nuestras cabezas hay muérdago.

Un muérdago que no nos dejará alejarnos hasta que…hasta que nos… ¡¿Besemos?!

¿Necesitaba pruebas? ¿Quería evidencia? Ya la tenía.

Merlín me odia con todo su corazón, soy el objeto favorito para descargar su ira, su juguete de distracción privada, quien le da ideas retorcidas de diversión… ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el gran Merlín no es más que un viejito sádico que se divierte con las desgracias de una pobre adolescente?

Quiero llorar.

Quiero gritar.

Quiero salir corriendo.

Quiero morir.

Quiero hacer cualquier cosa que no sea besar a Malfoy.

-Quita esa cara porque ni en tus más dulces sueños el besarte es una posibilidad, sangresucia…-su voz sibilante logra sacarme de mis profundas meditaciones depresivas y autocompasivas.

-¿Y quién te dijo a ti que planeo…hacerlo?-trató de pensar claro pero mi respiración comienza a agitarse, y mi garganta a cerrarse. Me siento tal cual lo hacía el día anterior a los TIMO's, sofocada, atrapada, cerrada y, lo peor, con cero conocimientos-¿Besarte…? ¡¿Besarte?! ¡Primero muerta! ¡¡Todo iba mal, pero tú te encargas de empeorarlo todo!!-se siente mucho mejor culpar a alguien, sobretodo si ese alguien comienza a perder la paciencia también, sobretodo si su cara empieza a llenarse de furia, sobretodo si es Malfoy lleno de ira.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Quién fue la idiota que me siguió dentro del Comedor?! ¡Oh, claro, fuiste tú! ¡Gracias por arruinar lo que quedaba de mi pacífica navidad!

Perder los estribos: normalmente se dice cuando una persona se deja dominar por la furia y se permite actuar de forma descontrolada siendo presa de los sentimientos que siente en ese momento. Gritos, llanto, golpes, gritos, violencia, gritos…

-¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios crees que me importa tu navidad?!! ¡Navidad y una mierda! ¡_**Me cago en Santa**_ y en todas sus estúpidas tradiciones! ¡Me cago en el muérdago y en el pavo y en los regalos! ¡Odio la maldita navidad! ¡Odio pasármela en el colegio! ¡Odio que me dejen sola! ¡Y odio esos estúpidos doce árboles!-Vaya, ahora sí que me siento mucho mejor. Si ignoro la cara anonadada de Malfoy, que retrocede un par de pasos, la atmósfera se ha relajado bastante. Vuelvo a respirar tranquila, mis ojos se cierran y suspiro. Es de sabios aceptar el destino y sonreírle a la vida-Bésame, Malfoy.

Valió la pena. Definitivamente valió la pena decir lo que dije por ver la cara que tiene Malfoy en este momento. Trato, de todo corazón trato de no reventarme en una carcajada pero es completamente inútil. ¿Hubiese podido alguien decirme que el hurón desabrido sería la razón de mi risa en medio de una víspera de navidad que prometía ser la peor? No, nadie podría habérmelo dicho y eso es lo que hace que la situación sea más agradable…Añadiendo, claro, el fastidio y la lenta tortura a la que estoy sometiendo a mi querido enemigo.

Eres perversa, Mione.

Sí, lo soy. Pero también debo alejarme de Malfoy y si para eso debo besarlo, pues lo hago. No desperdiciaré un segundo más de mi precioso tiempo junto a él. La navidad es para estar feliz y ahora que lo he conseguido debo alejarme lo más que pueda de aquel que puede robármela.

Esa parte perversa de mi personalidad que ha aflorado me está haciendo disfrutar de una manera inimaginable la mueca que aparece en la cara del Slytherin aun impactado de la sorpresa. Asiente lentamente, así es Malfoy, sométete a mi voluntad. Creo que la locura se incrementa a pasos agigantados, empezando porque ahora todo comienza a moverse en cámara lenta, sí, muy lentamente.

-Sólo lo hago…porque quiero alejarme de ti.-puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero es pura basura, me quieres besar…al menos me contentaré pensando eso. Cámara lenta. Así van las cosas.

Se acerca a mí.

Ladeamos los rostros.

Siento su respiración cerca de mi cara.

Me sonrojo como una tonta.

Sus ojos me miran fijamente.

Anula el espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Cierro los ojos.

Un ligero roce entre los labios.

Una exclamación de sorpresa.

¡¿Una exclamación de sorpresa?!

Abro los ojos espantada sólo para ver en la puerta del Gran Salón a todos los estudiantes que volvían de Hogsmeade para la cena ¿Qué siento? ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Ganas de asesinar a alguien? ¿Qué había dicho antes? Por supuesto, si algo malo puede pasar sucederá, o si las cosas están mal pueden ponerse peor o…

No importa.

Saco mi varita y apunto al estúpido muérdago. Hago una mueca torcida, todos retroceden asustados. Me encanta mi parte perversa. Es una lástima no poder tener a la mano una cámara fotográfica, es una pena no poder inmortalizar los rostros paralizados de Harry, Ron, Ginny y todos los demás, Malfoy incluido.

Parece que yo soy la única que disfruta esto ¿Cómo es que era ese hechizo? Todos me miran mientras golpeo mi sien con la varita, es como un espectáculo surrealista. No puedo recordarlo ¡Vaya! Han llegado los profesores que nos miran estupefactos también bajo el muérdago flotante.

-Señorita Granger, creo que no quiere hacer eso…-fue Santa Claus quien se atrevió a decirme eso, no, a mí nadie me da órdenes, muchísimo menos ese Santa con complejo de brujo o brujo con complejo de Santa. No importa.

-Profesor Dumbledore, aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirle que contribuimos con el calentamiento global talando doce árboles por cada navidad.-Sé que todos creen que estoy desquiciada, pero no importa, incluso Malfoy me ve con sorpresa-Doce mil árboles inocentes han muerto por una celebración tonta como la navidad.-es mi humilde punto de vista pero me siguen viendo raro. Mejor no pierdo tiempo-_Incendio._-veo con placer enfermizo como el pequeño ramito de muérdago se carboniza frente a los ojos de todos los presentes. Mueca. Tiemblen-Sé lo que están pensando, creen que estaba besando a Malfoy, pero todo es culpa de este endemoniado muer…

-¡Hermione! ¡Quemaste el muérdago!-Ginny gritó desgarradoramente como si la estuviese torturando-¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?

Bueno, admito que la situación se está tornando un poco extraña, todos me miran como si fuera una sicópata, no están muy lejos de la realidad, la navidad me ha convertido en una. Malfoy me mira burlón, y se aleja lentamente de mí. El muérdago rostizado cae en el espacio entre nosotros. Genial. Ahora de repente me siento miserable, todo por la estúpida navidad, por la estúpida felicidad que llena los corazones, todo por el inútil espíritu navideño contra el cual me vacune este año.

Es por eso que alucino con sus caras de terror, con sus gritos espantados y con doce árboles que se levantan amenazantes llenos de adornos a atacarme. Hilarante ¿No creen? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No es una alucinación!

Sin preámbulo, sin un aviso, sin nada que me avisara que sacrificar ese pequeño muérdago encantado significaría darle vida a todos los adornos del Gran Salón, que se despertaron sedientos de venganza. Lo dicho, me enloquecí por completo.

-¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!-ese es el grito que resuena por todo el lugar mientras las guirnaldas tratan de ahorcar a unos cuantos Hufflepuff y las bolas navideñas estallan como bombas cerca de las cabezas de mis amigos, los ángeles se lanzan al ataque de los amigotes de Malfoy y árboles caen completos encima de los profesores. Un momento: Eso fue gracioso.

Gracias a Merlín tengo cerebro y me escondo bajo la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras se desata una guerra navideña justo encima de mi cabeza. Abrazo mis rodillas, cierro mis ojos y trato de imaginar que todo es una pesadilla; pero no es así, somos las figurillas de acción con las que Merlín y su séquito se divierten jugando a complicar nuestras vidas.

Suspiro mientras una mueca terrorífica ocupa el lugar de mi sonrisa, una lástima que nadie esté aquí para verla y salir huyendo. Me asomo con cuidado y me divierte ver desesperado a Snape quitándose de encima ramitas de un pino asesino, a Crabbe cubriéndose con un abrigo de las esquirlas de los adornos, a Ron desanudándose con esfuerzo una guirnalda del cuello y corriendo a ayudar a Lav-Lav, mientras Harry y Ginny se abrazan y corren despavoridos huyendo de frutas y miniaturas hacia el profesor Dumbledore-Santa Claus, que murmura algo acerca de disminuir la cantidad de árboles talados por las fiestas.

-Al menos es una víspera de navidad diferente…-murmuro sin poder contener una sonrisa malvada.

-Y divertida…-Curioso ¿Cuándo te sentaste a mi lado Malfoy? Bueno, no importa, hay refugio suficiente bajo la mesa para los dos. Nunca lo he admitido, pero te ves especialmente atractivo cuando tienes esa sonrisa en los labios, para ser sincera nunca lo admitiré. Me sorprende cuando me muestra entre sus manos un ramito carbonizado de muérdago, lo pone en el espacio entre ambos y me besa antes de que yo pueda reaccionar.

Él me besó a mí.

Y yo lo besé a él.

Interesante. Después de todo somos los culpables de lo que sucede y somos los únicos que nos divertimos del desastre. Es la época más feliz del año, hay que disfrutarla ¿O no?

-Feliz Navidad, Granger.

-Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.

* * *

_**Muchos tomatazos?**_

_**Espero que no n.n  
**_

_**Un beso a todas y feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasadísimos!**_

_**Londony**_

_**Esta es la ruta para dejar tu review XD  
**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
